Protect What's Good
by coincidental-kitten
Summary: What if the Boys made a vampire, but he left town before the events in the film took place? Rated for language, violence, and possible *romantic situations*.


A/N: Forgive me for any made-up facts; I don't have a copy of the movie anymore and I couldn't remember everything exactly... and some things I'm just changing because it's easier for me!

- Yuliya

My heart sank in my chest as I realized what I was seeing. For years and years, I'd heard stories about vampires existing and living among humans, but it was too unbelievable to even consider. But now, my own boyfriend was proving me wrong, standing in front of me with elongated teeth! I was completely dumbstruck.

"I know I should've told you sooner, Chloe, but I was trying to protect you," he said, his voice gaining an almost unnoticeable lisp with his fangs out.

"Protect me?" I cried. "What on Earth could I need protecting from more than a fucking vampire?"

"Chloe!" he shouted. "Just listen to me!"

"I can't listen to you right now, Gavin, I have to leave!" I jumped from my position on the sofa, intending to leave his house and never come back. In the time it took for me to blink, he had zoomed past me and stood in my way.

"Chloe, please?" he begged me, his eyes looking into my mine with more desperation than I'd ever seen in anybody's. Out of shock more than anything, I decided to stay and hear him out and took my place back on his sofa.

"Um, is there anything you'd like to ask, first, about my... condition?" he asked me nervously.

"I could fill a novel with questions I'd like to ask, Gavin!" I snapped. After taking a moment to breathe, I asked in a calmer voice, "How did it happen?"

"Okay... well, when I was still human, I was really into clubbing and doing drugs," he explained, looking rather embarrassed. "I became friends with these guys, and just, kinda, let it happen, I guess."

"How did it happen?" I repeated.

"You mean, like, the exact process of it all?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain..." he stammered. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but I needed to know. "Basically, in order to change a person from a human into a vampire, their blood has to be drained-"

"The vampires drink it?"

"Yeah, and... at this point, you either die, or you drink the blood of a vampire and ultimately become one..."

"So, you drank blood when you were a human?" I was shocked, disgusted, yet somehow intrigued as well.

"I was afraid of dying!" he cried. "And I was stoned out of my mind, Chloe. I was a different person before you met me."

"How long have you been one?"

"Twenty-three years," he sighed. "I'd just turned twenty-five, and now that's as old as I can ever be, physically."

For the rest of the night, we sat in silence on the sofa. While we spoke nothing more of vampires, images raced through my mind of Gavin's fangs appearing and tearing through the flesh of a young girl's neck until I finally slipped into a quiet slumber.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone with a cup of coffee, still steaming, sitting on the table in front of me. Curiously, I wandered upstairs in search of Gavin. Did he have a coffin to get to? I also remembered how many times we'd been outside together during the day, and wondered if maybe I'd imagined the entire vampire conversation.

"Chloe?" Gavin's voice boomed from downstairs. He was in the kitchen and had heard me creeping around upstairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just looking for you," I called back to him, then went into the kitchen.

As soon as I was close enough, Gavin put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I felt a teardrop fall from his face onto my shoulder, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was red. Frightened, I backed up and screamed.

Gavin put his arms out and attempted to quiet me down. "Chloe, Chloe! Don't worry, I'm not bleeding!" he said calmly. "Vampires just cry blood, don't worry!"

I felt like a piano was dropped on my head. "I didn't dream that?" He shook his head.

"I have one more question, Gavin," I muttered. "What happened to the guys, the vampires, who did this to you?"

He stared at me for a moment. "They were killed. All four of them, and their master."


End file.
